It's All Because of You
by RainDropsAndLollypops
Summary: Edward leaves Bella at the end of New Moon and never came back. 100 years later, Bella is a vampire and with a new family when The Cullens arrive. I suck at summary's. Only rated M because of certain song lyrics. Just being safe. x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my version of when Edward left Bella. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

We walked towards the trees. Something about Edwards actions made my stomach churn with uneasiness. He was distant and emotionless. I was so caught up in my thoughts of what was going on that I didn't even noticed that we had stopped walking.

Edward turned to me, his stony expression silenced me. He looked different. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly. Something was wrong and I knew it.

He took a deep breath. Like he even needed it "We're leaving Bella." I knew that leaving was a an option that had to be taken sooner of later, but now, I thought we had a few more months, maybe even a year.

"Why now? Why not another…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when he cut me off. "No Bella, now. Carlisle can only pass for 30 and he's claiming to be over that." Edward said to me. "We'd have to start over sooner or later anyway."

I stared at him confused. I thought the idea of the Cullen's living here was to live in piece. I replayed his reply in my head and a wave of nausea swept over me. "E-Edward, when your say _we_.." I mumbled.

"I mean me and my family." He said each word, cold and icily. "Okay. I-I'll come with you. L-Let me say goodbye to Charlie and pack some clothes." I said making to run back to the house.

"No Bella. Where we're going, it's not for you." He said. I looked up at him and then I noticed he wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at the ground.

"B-but.." I started to object but was cut off by Edward once again. "Your not good for me Bella." He said flatly. His words tore through my heart and shattered it. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I'd been telling myself over and over again since the day I met him, but for him to say it, it made it seem so realistic.

I opened my mouth to speak but just closed it again. Edward stared at me expectantly but after seeing I was making no choice to speak he spoke instead. "It'll be as if we never existed. You're a human, you'll get over it." he said coldly. I felt my eyes sting with tears that threatened to spill. I looked down.

"Bella?" He said. I didn't even look at him when I replied. "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" He asked. I was silent for what felt like forever.

"Yeah." I mumbled quietly, though I knew he'd hear me.

"Don't do anything foolish or dangerous. Take care of yourself for Charlie. He loves you and needs you." He said. I looked up into his eyes. The were cold and flat. No emotions behind those topaz eyes that I used to love so much.

"Whatever." I said coldly. There was no point trying to be nice and hold my emotions in longer. He hurt me, he still is hurting me. "Bella, I'll make you a promise in return. This will be the last you ever see me or hear from me." He said before turning and running.

I ran after him, though it was no use, I knew he was gone. Gone forever. I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I cried the tears that I held. I closed my eyes tightly and just laid on the hard, damp forest floor crying. Suddenly it started raining and I felt all the emotions I felt wash away with every tear and rain drop. I was soaked to the bones and I didn't care. Nothing in the world would make me care anymore. My heart was broken by the family I thought as my own and by the guy who was, no is my true love.

It felt like hours, and the rain was holding up steadily. But that didn't make me want to get up and go home. My eyes were starting to feel heavy as sleep and darkness tried to engulf me. I tried to stay awake, but I felt no need to so I let it.

I opened my eyes groggily to see a tall figure standing over me. "E-Edward?" I croaked hopefully. "No Bella. My name is Sam. Your dad sent us out looking for you." He said softly, as he bent down next to me. I just closed my eyes again waiting for the darkness to come again, but it didn't. I only felt strong arms pick me up and hold me protectively.

"Guys! I've found her!" Sam shouted out to the other guys who were looking for me. I lay still when Sam tightened his grip on me and it then I noticed that I had been shaking from the freezing cold and rain that had wrapped itself around like tightly.

"Bella? Bella!" Charlie shouted. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the worried look on Charlie's face. "Charlie we better get her back. I think she could have pneumonia." Sam said to Charlie. I barely registered what happened after that because I woke up in my bed with blankets and towels wrapped around me.

Voices could be heard downstairs have hushed conversations, yet I could still hear them. "So they really left?" Charlie asked. An unfamiliar voice replied so I kept quiet. "Yes. Carlisle handed his notice in about a week ago. We'll be sad to see him leave." The voice, I now knew to be a males because it was too deep to be a females. "Well I should leave. Please call and let me know if her condition worsens." The man said. "Okay. Thank you Dr Gerandy." Charlie said. I heard the door close before more conversations were started.

Shortly after all the extra voices were gone and it was silent again, except for the sound of Charlie's footsteps walking upstairs. I quickly closed my eyes when he opened my door, before closing it again. I went to sleep again, but was awoken abruptly by the horrible dream that made me relive those hours I spent in the woods. I woke up screaming and Charlie came rushing in to see what was wrong.

"Oh Bells." He said when he saw my pale, tear stained face. He came and hugged me, I just sat there still. Not registering anything but the fact that the Cullen's were gone and I would never see then again. Charlie stayed with me that night. He was asleep soon after he came in, but I stayed awake, too scared to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[100 years later]**

**[BPVO]**

I sat in the solitude of my room, surrounded by the only thing that kept me going. My music. My drawings. My Photographs.

Each one had a singular meaning that held me together all these years.

My music: the peace of knowing each emotion was drawn from me in each lyric and note. Leaving me empty and free from the pain and sorrow from all those years ago.

My drawings: Our Meadow, _Their _house. And _him. _They are the last things I have to remind me of those memories. The memories that were fading by each, second. Each minute. And each hour of each and every day.

My Photographs: Charlie, Renée and Phil and those who were gone, gone from my life.

But along with those were those of my new life, my family, and the ones who love me and would never leave me.

Standing slowly, I walked towards the grand piano and sat on the bench. Running my hands along the ivory keys, I played a soft melody that fitted how I was feeling at this moment. Empty. Alone.

[**Third person POV**]

Outside the room stood Erik Butler. The father of the family and the creator of Bella and the rest of the Butler family. Erik was tall and in all senses the perfect guy in every girls dream. His hair, messy waves, covered his topaz eyes in little loose pieces. It broke his heart to hear his first daughter go through this again.

Raising his pale hand to knock, he stopped mid-way. The sound of a soft melody echoed quietly through the door. Erik listened amazed. He hadn't heard this song before. Thoughts drifted through his mind as to when Bella had started writing again when a soft, angel like voice pulled him back to reality.

_Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face._

_He told me how proud you were,_

_But I walked away._

_If only I knew what I knew today._

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes…_

Erik listened carefully to the lyrics and gasped softly. "No Bella. Not again. Stop now. Please." He whispered slowly. Hoping that maybe Bella would have the courage to stop.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there…_

At that point Erik barged into the room. Bella was shaking. With pain. Sorrow. And Fear. Slowly each picture, flower and other items of sentimental value lifted in the air, floating carelessly around the room.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Sometime I feel broken inside but I won't admit…_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know its so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this…_

The items floated around the room, banging into everything and anything that came in its path. Erik ran towards Bella and pulled her from the piano.

Dry sobs shook through Bella as she realised it had happened again. The same day of every year for the past one hundred years she let her power take over again. Her emotions took over again.

Erik looked around at the damage in the room. He had gotten there just in time. Not many things had been broken. Just a vase and a few picture frames. Nothing that couldn't be replaced.

"Bells? How long?" Erik asked softly. Bella ignored him and kept her head down. "How long Isabella?" He asked, using her full name. "I don't know. Bella whispered.

Erik sighed. "Bella, you know you have to come to me if it was happening again. Remember last time?" He asked.

"I-I know. It's been so long. I thought that with the time, I should try, but it's…it's just it's happening again and I don't want it to!" She said fearfully.

"Bella I don't think tonight is a good time to sing. I can call Andy and tell him you've got a throat infection or something." Erik said looking at her with sad eyes.

Bella stood up quickly. "N-No! You can't do that. I have to sing. I Need to sing. I'll be fine. I'll tone down the emotions. I promise." She said, almost hysterically.

Staring at her with weary eyes. "I don't know. What if it happens tonight? How do you expect me to make over 300 people think what they saw was nothing?" He said with a frown.

"It won't. Please Erik, I know I said it stopped years ago, but it's just, I miss him. I really do. After all this time, I miss him." Bella said,

"Clean up. I don't want Izzy hurting herself in here." Erik said before walking out into the hall.

Bella rushed around picking everything up and throwing out the vase and picture frames. She readjusted everything and went back to the piano. Running her hand along the keys once again.

Passing the time practicing her songs for tonight, Bella showed little emotion during each song as she felt ashamed for lying to Erik.

For it hadn't been just happening for a week. It has been happening for three weeks. She felt it was close. Close to the end once again. What will the end hold for Bella? Hurt and anger or Peace and happiness. No one would know until it happens.

**[Erik's pov]**

"I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. It's the same thing every year." I said down the phone to a friend I had met years ago whilst we were both part of the Volturi.

"From what your saying, she is going through a hard time. Just leave her be for a while. I'm sure everything will calm down soon enough." He said reassuringly. "I have one at home here. He just plays the piano. It's such a shame." He said.

"I hope it does! She nearly tore the room apart today just singing. I'm starting to agree with her on her power. It's turning into a curse" I said with a sigh.

"They all think that. I'm sure it's not that bad. Where are you living these days? We should meet up for a while. Get to know each other again." Doc said.

"We're in Ireland at the moment. We managed to get my old land back. The one in Phoenix Park. . Where are you at these days?" I asked.

"Oh now isn't that great! We just move to Dublin about a week ago. We're going to the festival tonight in the park… There is this girl singing. Some vampire Alice heard about from the Denali's." He said happily.

"That's my little train wreck singing. . . Stop by before you go. We're not far from where the festival has been set up." I said giving him our address.

"Okay. We'll be there around six. See you soon." Doc said and hung up. Just as I put the phone back on the hook the kids walked in.

"Daddy!" A soft child's voice screamed. I frowned and walked towards her.

"Hey Butterfly!" I said hugging her softly. "Daddy I'm hungry." Isabella moaned softly. I turned to Nick, Taylor, Leon and Demi. "Did you not feed her?" I asked with a frown. "We forgot!" Leon and Nick said holding up there hands.

"You are idiots! She still needs food and all the other human needs. She's only a half vampire." I said before letting her go. "There's some potato salad in the fridge. Bella made it for you this morning." I said and watched her run to the kitchen.

I turned to the others and sighed. "Now onto you lot again. A friend of mine is coming over with his family. They recently moved here and were coming to the show tonight so I thought I'd introduce everyone before hand."

Everyone nodded and headed off in their separate directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Cullens house.]**

"Edward! Your coming, now get dressed!" Alice Cullen shouted angrily at her brother. "It's been years for god's sake!" She said with a huff. "We all miss her. Not just you."

"You haven't left your room once. We're all just as sad as you are." Carlisle said as he appeared in the doorway of Edwards room. "Come on, at least just meet the family. I won't even make you go to the music festival tonight." He reasoned with Edward.

Edward groaned. "Fine, but I wear what I like." He said looking at Alice.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Deal." He said only to earn a groan from Alice. "No fair!" She said sadly. "At least don't wear black." She said before walking out of the room with a face.

[**Butler House**]

Bella sat in her room, dressed and ready to leave as soon as Erik's friend came with his family. Looking in the mirror Bella felt happy with her outfit, a deep purple, one shoulder top with a thick black belt around the waist and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a rip in the knee. Walking towards the door, she felt the room spin around her, that hasn't happened to her in over two years. Pushing her thoughts away, she quickly put on her black strap heels and went downstairs to wait with the rest of her family.

"Bella!" Izzy shouted and sat on her lap. "You look pretty tonight." She said as she laid back and watched TV with everyone else. "Bella will you play a song for me?" Izzy asked quietly as she twirled her finger around Bella's hair. Bella nodded and stood up, walking towards the piano that sat in the far corner of the room. They a deep breath, she ran her fingers along the smooth keys.

A soft melody flowed softly throughout the house and out into the garden due to the opened windows. Bella hummed softly as she neared the beginning of the song. Bella's soft voice echoed through the house.

"_Did you forget that I was even alive?Did you forget everything we ever had?Did you forget, did you forget about me?Did you regret ever standing by my side?Did you forget we were feeling inside?Now I'm left to forget about us…"_

Bella ran her fingers along the keys slowly as everyone from the family filed into the room to listen to her. This was a new song of Bella's they had never heard before, but Erik knew the meaning behind it when the rest of the family didn't.

"_But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a song, you can't forget itSo now I guess this is where we have to standDid you regret ever holding my hand?Never again, please don't forget, don't forgetWe had it all, we were just about to fallEven more in love, than we were beforeI won't forget, I won't forget about us…"_

[Cullens]

"Okay guys. We will each meet at the Butler house. Everyone knows the directions; it's not far from here." Carlisle said as he and Esme climbed into his car. Each of the Cullen's got into a car with their respected other. About thirty minutes later, each pulled up to the huge house that belonged to the Butlers.

Edward being the first leaned up against his car as he listened to the soft voice of a young woman singing at a piano. _'That is the most beautiful, yet sad thing I have ever heard.' _He thought to himself.

The rest of the Cullen's arrived not long after Edward and each heard the voice of an angel singing her heart out.

"_But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a song you can't forget itSomewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a song, you can't forget it at allAnd at last all the pictures have been burnedAnd all the past is just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forget, please don't forget usSomewhere we went wrongOur love is like a song but you won't sing alongYou've forgotten about usDon't forget…" _

The soft voice slowly echoed out and the piano played by itself for a short while before everything went silent. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone stepped forward to the front door, everyone that is except Edward. His thoughts were spinning around that voice. The lyrics pounded around his head so hard it was painful.

Carlisle knocked and waited for the door to open..

**[3rd**** person]**

Erik walked to the door whilst everyone sat on a sofa. Bella stayed where she was, her heart broke in two as she touched each key with her pale fingers. Her back was away from the door and facing the slowly setting sun that shone brightly in through the large floor to wall window.

'_This is the last time you'll ever see me' _Echoed through Bella's head so loud in hurt just as bad as it had when Edward has said it to her. She gasped softly as she ran her finger along her shoulder blade. She had Edwards last words to her tattooed on her shoulder blade not long before she was been changed so she would never forget his word. Not that she ever could forget.

Erik opened the door to reveal the Cullen family standing beside their own husband or wife. Carlisle and Esme were in the front, smiling happily at Erik and the rest of the Butlers. "Erik, this is my family." Carlisle said, standing forward. Erik and Carlisle hugged before Erik spoke. "Come on in, everyone's waiting in the living room." Erik said, stepping aside to let everyone in.

Bella sighed and rushed to put on her heels. She had her car keys wresting in her lap and her bag next to her ready to leave just as soon as the family arrived. In all honestly, Bella just didn't want to see a family all happy and content with each other when Bella couldn't even look at her family. Her **old** family and be happy.

Erik and the Cullens walked into the living room as the Butlers was just sitting around the floor or the chairs looking at the TV. "This is a lovely home." Esme said to Erik with a warm smile. "Thanks. Bella designed it before the rest of the family arrived here. She's decorated all of the homes." Erik said only to receive a loud growl from Edward. Erik looked at Edward confused. "Excuse Edward. He's having a hard time. His, err..well she passed away." Carlisle said looking at Edward with a meaning look.

Emmett looked at Bella shocked that no one else noticed her. Bella looked at him with a stony look. "She's alive!" He shouted in his best 'scary monster creator' voice. "Shut up!" Bella snarled at him as she gathered her stuff and made her way out the door.

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice soft and full of happiness. "Don't." Was all so said to him. Bella didn't even make eye contact with him. "Erik, I'm leaving. I'm going to do a sound check." She said, ignoring all of the Cullens.

"Can I come?" Alice asked, stepping forward quickly. "No!" Bella screamed, a vase next to Alice and Carlisle exploded into a shower of glass. The Cullens and the Butlers stared at her in shock. Bella rushed out of the room leaving everyone speechless.

"Someone's pms-ing!" Emmett commented with a grin. That comment earned him a hard thump from little Izzy. "My mommy does not PMS!" She snapped grumpily.

"Mommy?" Edward asked with wide eyes. "Yes. My mommy." Izzy said as if Edward should have already known that. "Erik, can you please explain how our Bella is here. We attended her funeral!" Carlisle said calmly.

Erik turned to Carlisle and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't. That is Bella's story to tell and until she's ready, your family will have to wait." He said scratching his head. Looking at his watch Erik stood up. "It's time to face the music." Leon said to Edward with a smirk.

"What?" Edward said. "Just trust me. I know." Leon said tapping his head. Each of the Cullens and Butlers headed to their cars and drove down the long driveway to the festival.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Bella's POV]**

"Happy thoughts…Edward Cullen…Happy thoughts!" I shouted frustrated at the red light. Staring ahead, I chewed my lip; damn emotions were just flying high right now. Literally. Behind me, my bag was floating on the back seat. Putting my foot down on the peddle, the car lurched forward and I was at the Park in a matter of minute. Nevertheless, it felt like a lifetime.

I gathered my stuff and headed towards the tents to get ready. "Bella?" Jake called from behind me. I turned around and smiled softly. Jake was, like myself, a vampire. His raven black hair was spiked up in all directions and a pair of jeans and a navy shirt covered his body of medium build. I ran towards him and hugged tightly. "Jake! I'm so glad to see you!" I mumbled quietly. "Erik called." He said, stroking my hair softly.

"Are they really here?" He said gently. I nodded mutedly. "Aw, just forget about them. Forget about _**him**_." He said, pushing me softly away from him and holding my shoulders. "Just sing your pretty little heart out and we'll all have a good time. Besides, I think tonight's songs might just be the payback you need." Jake said with a grin and twirled me around. "Now come on my little midget, we have to go get ready." He said with a grin. "Hey! I'm not a midget, just because your 6ft 4 everyone's a midget." I said with a scowl. Jake was my best friend, he moved around with us when it was time to pack up and leave the previous home.

**[Edwards POV]**

"_My Bella a vampire, it can't be. She di…" _My thoughts trailed off. She is one of us now. How did I let this happen? How did I ever think leaving would be better for her? I looked at my watch and sighed. The show started in less than five minutes. I would not have time to talk to her before hand so after the show, I am going to make this right.

Parking my Volvo beside my family and the Butler's cars, I joined them at a table where they all sat talking animatedly about their lives and who's who. I sat at the end of the table and stared at the stage with great impatience. I felt a small weight pile onto my lap and I looked down and frowned. It was the little one… "My names Isabella." She said softly, in her childlike voice. Her soft curls cascaded gently down her back. "Your Edward." She said with a grin.

"Hello Isabella." I said politely. I turned to look at the stage again but Isabella pulled at my hair until I turned back to look at her. "Mommy drew this." She said once I turned to look at her again and I noticed that there was a picture sitting on the table in front of me. It was of Bella and myself in our meadow. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, as I turned to look at Isabella again but music started bursting out of the speakers around the park so I turned to the stage again. I was shocked to say the least at what Bella was wearing.

**[****Third person POV]**

Bella stood up on the stage next to Jake and a group of dancers. Jake and Bella were the only vampires on stage and involved in the whole festival. Bella had changed out of her dress and into a pair of short denim shorts and a three-quarter length sleeved yellow jacket that went to just under her breasts. She wore a long white t-shirt underneath it. Jake wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Is everyone ready!" Bella shouted into the microphone. The crowed cheered and clapped as Bella and Jake started clapping.

**[A/N: ****Dirty –**_ Christina Aguilera_**]**

"_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), Christina you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7"_

The crowed sang along with Bella as they danced with friends and family. The atmosphere in the park was just out of this world, it was electrifying.

"_Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action"_

Bella looked over at her family and the Cullen's as she sang up on the stage; she made contact with all her family and just a glimpse with the Cullen's, her forgotten family.

"_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off"_

Bella danced around Jake and the other people on stage as she sang into her microphone. She was having a great time and the night was only just beginning.

"_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)"_

Bella danced around Jake as she danced around him, grinding up against him as she moved along the stage.

**[Edwards POV]**

Bella looked so confident on the stage as she danced around with that guy. I turned to Isabella and Carlisle, who she was now talking to. "Who is he?" I asked with a sharp tone to my voice. Isabelle giggled loudly. "That's Jake. He's funny. He likes mommy but she just see's him as a friend now." She said grinning as she started dancing. "Now?" I asked. Leon nodded. "Yeah, her and Jake used to be together. They just kind of broke it off after a few years. Don't know why really." He said as he danced with Demi.

"_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what?"_

The song finished and everyone cheered and clapped. The dancers looked tired, the chests rising and falling quickly as they gasped for air. Though Bella and Jake looked fine and of course they should, not needing any air to breathe. "How'd you all like that?" Jake shouted into the mike. "Are you ready for more or should we just pack it up?" Bella said with a grin. The crowed began chanting for more and Bella nodded. "If you's all say so." She said laughing softly

Her laugh, it was like music to my ears. She was beautiful; her hair was dark brown and curled lightly and her eyes, the topaz colour of a vegetarian vampire. She was breath taking. Bella was different, it shocked me to see how confident and out going she was now. How much she has changed since she was changed into a vampire like my family. Bella and Jake continued on to sing a number of songs to get the crowed going.

[Lets Get Excited - Alesha Dixon]

[I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas]

[Hot and Cold – Katy Perry]

[Love Game – Lady Gaga]

After they had finished up part one or the show, the dancers looked beat, but Bella and Jake were bouncing around, ready for the next part. I turned to Carlisle, Erik and Isabella and sighed. "I'm going to find Bella and talk to her." I said to them, standing up. "No your not." Isabella said giggling musically. "And why not?" I said raising my eyebrows. _I'm starting to find her rather Alice like. _I thought dryly. Isabella turned to Erik and pouted. "What does 'Alice like' mean daddy?" She asked loudly. Carlisle laughed softly whilst Alice herself turned toward the little girl. "Who said that?" She asked, although she knew who had said it, or rather thought it.

"Edward did." Isabella said innocently. "It means you're rather annoying in Edwards eyes." A musical voice said stiffly from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella standing there in a new outfit. This time she wore a deep blue, baby doll dress that had a silver belt around the waste. She looked stunning. "But don't worry sweetie. You're not annoying and neither is Alice." She said bending down to hug Isabella. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She snapped at me, he eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. "Bella…" I began softly but I was cut off by her.

"Save it. I don't want to here it. You can say all you want after my next set of songs." She snapped at me. This wasn't the Bella I knew. This new Bella was caring, loving and confident but so angry. I should understand, but I just can't.

**[Third person POV]**

Bella moved over to Erik where she whispered gently. "I feel strange, like I'm going to fall asleep." She said quietly before quickly rushing off to the back of the stage to begin part two of the stage. Erik stood up quickly and went to grab Bella but she was gone before he could even register it. Carlisle and Esmé stared at him confused. "Is Bella okay? She seems rather distracted…angry almost." Esmé said softly, looking at Erik with a worried expression. Erik nodded. "She's fine. Just confused is all with you guys coming back into her life." Erik replied, staring at the stage with great worry.

Jake walked onto the stage wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. He placed the microphone on the stand and turned to the crowd. "We're going to slow it down for now. Our very own Bella is going to perform her own songs tonight just for you." He said and the crowed clapped for Bella as she walked onto the stage with a guitar in her hand. She placed it down on the ground next to the stool and walked to the mike. She looked rather flushed, which was rather strange for a vampire considering they weren't supposed to be able to blush.

Jake looked at Bella and frowned. "Bella? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, too low for a human to hear, but the Cullen's and the Butler's heard every word. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied quickly. She nodded to Mark, the sound person and watched Jake walk off the stage. "Well, this song means a lot to me..." She said as she trails off. She closed her eyes before opening them quickly and rushing off the stage towards Mark. "I want to change the song. Just cut the music, I'm using the piano." She said quickly before moving towards the huge black piano at the side of the stage. She ran her fingers along the keys.

"I thought I'll start with a different song. It was written just after my other family walked away from me." She said chewing her lip. She felt sharp stabs in her back as she started running her fingers swiftly along the ivory keys.

[**Kiss the Rain by Yirmua. Lyrics by: ****Hienie]**

_[__Verse 1] "__I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will…"_

Bella's eyes remained closed as she sang. She had played this song so much over the years that she could move her fingers along the right keys without much concentration. People in the crowed stared at Bella as she sang softly into the microphone. Couples hugged each other whilst others stared in awe at the raw emotion in her voice.

_[Chorus] "And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes…_

_[verse two]I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave.."_

Edward stared at Bella and his non-beating heart felt like it was pounding in his chest. He made Bella this way. He stared at her fingers moving along the piano keys swiftly and smoothly. He never knew she could play the piano so well and show.

_[verse three] "The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams_

[CHORUS]"

The Butler's and the Cullen's stared at Bella quietly. Well everyone was quiet except for Isabella. Isabella was humming along to the song as she rested her head against Erik's shoulders.

_[Verse 4] "I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you…_

_[Verse 1]_

_So why am I still here in the rain?"_

Once Bella finished, everyone in the park started clapping loudly. Bella smiled softly as she stood up. Gasping softly as a sharp pain made its way to her chest she chewed her lip and made her way back to the centre of the stage. "A bit depressing I know. But hey, that was my life." She said softly into the microphone. Emmett stood up and shouted. "Aww give it over Danger magnet. It was great." He boomed up to her. Bella looked at Emmett and smiled softly. How could she ever stay angry with Emmett, he was too loveable to hate. "Thanks Emmett." She said smiling at him.

Bella looked around at everyone and they all seemed to be agreeing with Emmett and nodding their heads. She nodded to Mike and proceeded with her next set of songs.

[Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson]

[Behind these Hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson]

[Because of you – Kelly Clarkson]

[White Horse – Taylor Swift]

Bella looked up at the crowd when she was finished her last song she looked over to Erik with pleading eyes. She closed her eyes and let her mind open up, lifting her shield. "_It hurts so bad...Make it stop." _She thought before closing off her shield again. "Well guys, this is the last song of part two." Bella said before looking at Mark and nodding. The music began to echo around her and she closed her eyes.

"_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye…"_

Bella's voice echoed throughout the park. Many couples had gotten up to dance with their partners. Just swaying back and forward to be close to each other.

"_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say…"_

Edward stared at Bella sadly. His face was like an open book. He was sad, self-loathing and most of all, torn in two.

"_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye…"_

Bella trailed off and sighed heavily. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and for the first time in over one hundred years, she cried. Proper tears fell down her cheeks. She rushed off the stage to an empty tent where she cried. She felt the odd sensation of a heavy blush creep up onto her cheeks and she cried more. She cried from the pain of heartache and the shock and frightening thing that happening to her.

**[Well there it is. Still do not know if I should continue this story. It's been on my laptop for weeks. Please don't say everyone is different to how they are in the books because I know. This is how I want them to be in my version of the story. Well please review and let me know what you think. No harsh comments please. I don't know if I could handle it. In the next chapter, you'll find out what's happening to Bella and will she ever learn to love Edward Cullen again! Dun dun dunnn. Lol..Also review and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks for reading it. Love Kellie. x]**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella looked at herself in the mirror once she had calmed down. She stared at herself for what felt like years as she felt her face and the tears that were now drying. "W-what is happening to me?" She mumbled softly. She gasped loudly. Her voice, it was so plain and hoarse. Shakily, Bella quickly changed into a black leotard with a small ruffled train at the back and a white and black jacket. She added a pair of zebra patterned tights and black heels. She removed all her make up, only re-applying some mascara and lip-gloss. Staring at her reflection, Bella took in her appearance. Her cheeks were tinted red with the ever-lasting blush while her eyes were as if they were one hundred years ago. It scared her to see herself looking so vulnerable, not after all she has done over the years to change that.

"Isabella..." A soft voice came from the entrance to the tent. Bella turned around to see Carlisle Cullen standing in the entrance. "May I come in?" He asked politely as he took in her appearance. He cast a worried glance toward her. "Yes." Was all Bella could reply before her lip began to tremble. Carlisle walked to her side and hugged her gently. "I don't want to be this weak. Not again!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "But I don't know what's happening to me…" She said trailing off as she sobbed lightly. Carlisle pulled back from her and gazed at her before he gasped quietly. "Bella, you're human?" He said questioningly. "I-I don't know Carlisle, it just h-happened." Bella said wiping her tears. "Shush Bella. We will figure this out, I promise. I came here to apologise for leaving you. We know us leaving hurt you more than it should have." Carlisle said softly. "We missed you, all of us. Even Rosalie did. You are like a daughter to me and I'm so sorry for the pain that we've caused you." He said hugging her one last time. "I-I have to go out there for my last set of the night…I don't know if I can sing anymore..." Bella said as she trailed off. "Trust me Bella, you can sing." He said with a smile. "Come on, we'll sort this out when we get home, you just sing your heart out." Carlisle said as the two of them walked out before parting ways when Bella walked up on stages.

Once Bella was on stage, Jake who had now changed into a grey t-shirt and red jumper accompanied her. Bella nodded to Mark so signal the music, which began to blare through the speakers.

**[Airplanes – B.O.B & Hayley Williams**] **[Bella] [**_**Jake]**_

"**Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now).**"

Bella began singing, while the crowd had begun to walk towards the stage. Her eyes remained closed while she sang, so she could avoid the stares from her family and the Cullen's.

"_**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, To go back to a place much simpler than this, Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin', And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion, And all the pandemonium and all the madness, There comes a time where you fade to the blackness, And when you're staring at that phone in your lap, And you hoping but them people never call you back, But that's just how the story unfolds, You get another hand soon after you fold, And when your plans unravel, And they sayin' what would you wish for, If you had one chance, So airplane airplane sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate, If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight, And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night." **_

Jake began rapping as he walked around the stage. While Jake rapped, Bella clapped her hands to get the crowd going and singing along with them. She opened her eyes briefly to look at Jake, but he mouthed 'close them' as soon as she caught his eye. She closed her eyes confused but began singing again.

"**Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky, Are like shooting stars...**" They continued to sing until finally it was just the back track playing over them.

"Bella, your eyes…They're red!" Jake hissed at her quietly. "I-I don't know Jake. It's just all happened." Bella replied in a hurry. "Your fine now just be careful. When we're done we need to…" He said but was cut off by the music ending. "How'd y'all like that!" Jake said into the microphone, laughing at the reaction of the crowd. "If you liked that, you're going to love this!" He exclaimed when the music for Feelin' Alive **[Jonas Brothers**] came on.

Both Bella and Jake jumped up and down, which prompted the crowd to do it as well. Soon everyone was singing along to the lyrics, which were up on a projector above the stage. Everyone danced and sang along with Jake and Bella throughout the whole song. Soon the song was over and 'Aww' 'Again' and 'More' were echoing from all corners of the park. "Well I'm done for night." Bella said sadly. The crowed booed and wanted more. Bella grinned happily. "Well then you're in luck. I have one last song prepared just for you." She said with a cheeky grin. "Hit it Mark!" She said laughing softly.

"**Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Déployer l'aile. In my beginning there was nothing so empty in the space between, And you came in turned the lights on and created what it's came to be.."**

Bella sang confidently. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the crowed one last time. Her eyes cast over to Edwards who were staring at her, taking in her appearance. She rolled her eyes slightly, but never took hers eyes off him.

"**Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and, Promise this if I die before I wake oh, Promise this take a time to say your grace, On your knees you pray for me, Promise this be the last to kiss my lips, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Déployer l'aile. Though I'm walking through the shadows you are with me and you comfort me, Lay me down now time for sleeping but before that would you…on me." **Bella danced on the stage with ease with not a stumble to be seen. _[Imagine her dancing Like Cheryl in the video.] _

"**Before I pluck your wings cover me please spread your wings cover me and, Promise this if I die before I wake oh, Promise this take a time to say your grace, On your knees you pray for me, Promise this be the last to kiss my lips, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Déployer l'aile. By a thread we're hanging on  
In the hope you don't let go, If you ever leave me, No, I wanna go with you, Promise this if I die before I wake oh, Promise this take a time to say your grace, On your knees you pray for me, Promise this be the last to kiss my lips.. Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Alouette uette uette, Déployer l'aile…"**

Bella finished singing and dancing, looking at the crowd clapping and cheering as she looked around at the smiling while catching her breath. She did not think she could do it but she just about managed to pull off the dance without falling.

"Well guys. That is me finished for the night. But Jake here and the rest of his boys are going to entertain us with their amazing body's and adorable eyes…Oh and their singing." She said laughing happily as Jake hugged her tightly. "Give it up for Bella!" Jake shouted with glee as Bella made her way off stage. She could still hear the crowd from her tent.

"Finished…" She mumbled as she sat down on the chair and chewed her lip. "What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself as she lost herself in thought. Suddenly her phone rang out which shocked her out of her thoughts. Erik's name flashed on the little screen and sighed. She was not going to have time to get changed, find out what Erik wants and be back out in time to see Jakes set, so she just left her tent and walked towards her family. Izzy ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Wincing slightly, Bella pulled her away slightly. "You were great! I don't remember that last song though." She said giddily. Bella smiled at her. "Yeah it's new, only written in the last day or two." Bella said quietly. She looked at Erik who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Bella…" He began but Bella cut him off. "Not now." Bella said simply. "I want to watch Jake perform. But I want to get changed first." She said and turned on her heal and walked towards the tent to get changed into denim jeans, a navy blue silk top and navy blue spiked heels.

Standing at the side of the stage Bella watched Jake do his thing on stage. She watched him with a smile on her face as her sang 'Crazy for You' By JLS. She had to laugh when she heard he was singing this. This is their song. Well one Jake wrote after one of their many fights before they finally broke up for good. It was weird to admit it to anyone, but Bella loved that song. Finally, when the song was finished Bella was the first to clap and was soon followed by the crowed, everyone was going wild and couldn't wait for more to come. Bella smiled at Jake and walked towards her family. Looking at Carlisle, she smiled softly and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded softly with a smile. Bella looked at the Cullen's and the Butlers and shook her head. "I am going to enjoy the last few songs. Then I am going to go home with Jake and relax. I do not want to talk about what ever is going on and I do not want to talk about why you want me now." She said as she directed the last sentence towards the Cullens. At that, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie started to protest. She simply put her hand up stared at them. Once they had stopped, Bella turned towards the stage and sat down. Everyone stared at her shocked, each had a question to ask her but it just had to wait.

Jake turned towards the Cullen and Butler clan and grinned. Bella laughed softly as she heard the music. Jake quickly changed for a hands free microphone and laughed with the crowd. Couples got up and began dancing, Cullen and Butler couples included. Bella sat there smiling softly as she watched everyone dance, even little Izzy was up dancing with Erik. Bella sighed softly as she looked down at her hands. It was odd being able to feel her heart beating once more. How long it lasted, she did not know. However, she hoped that it would last a while. Maybe then, she could experience everything that she had missed when she was changed. She shuddered softly as she felt a tingle run up her spine as she got the feeling someone was watching her. Turning around she saw Edward staring at her, eyes burning with emotion. Confused when she realised that the emotion she saw was Love. She kept eye contact with him and only blinked when he nodded softly. "He does love me…" She mumbled, looking down with a sigh. Bella turned to Erik and looked at him and shook her head. Erik nodded at her and Bella made her way to her car to make the short journey back home where she could think about the recent events and the Cullen's.

**(A/N: Long overdue, I am so sorry. I have been busy recently but I managed to string a chapter together so hopefully this will become a regular occurrence. I am in need to potential songs to be used in future chapter, if you have any ideas or request, please leave a review and let me know. I am also up for some constructive criticism on how this chapter is. As I said, it's been a while. I am also on Twitter so please check my profile for the link and follow me. The next chapter will be up soon.)**


End file.
